Trinity
by kizoku13
Summary: A girl new to London trying to find her roots or what is left of them, encounters something that will change the fiber of her being. Alucard/OC language violence and possible lemons.
1. Almost Easy

The woman's black trench coat whipped back and forth in the wind, as her swords jingled as she walked because of the bells that hung off the hilts. The night was creepy tonight with the red moon being covered by black clouds as if something bad was coming. Her bright red hair flashed as she looked quickly behind her hearing something.

"Hmm, whatever." she said as she turned back and continued walking. A very pale hand suddenly grabbed her face as the beasts mouth went for her neck. She ducked down and knocked the beasts legs out from under him. She pulled a sword and had it at it's throat as it stared up at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at you bastard? Never seen a vampire hunter before, ha." she smiled at it wickedly as she pushed the sword into its neck slowly an inch at a time. It began shrieking from the silver burning into its flesh. The swords made by a blacksmith out of the purest silver and steel, and blessed by a high priest.

"That should burn the fuck out of ya. Want me to finish you off now?" she raised an eyebrow at him as she finished putting her sword through him. He screamed a little higher this time.

"Well, I don't think I will be quite so merciful since you probably aren't with your victims." She began to laugh sadistically as the tattoo on her chest started glowing red. She raised him up into the air and he slid down the sword towards her face as she pulled out her other sword. He hung helplessly from his neck and his flesh started to tear from his weight. His flesh started burning as it slid on the sword.

"Put me down...you bitch..." he reached up and tried to hang onto the sword, pulling himself up. She got really close to his face and smiled sweetly at him.

"Fuck you..." she brought her other sword up and slashed his torso off and it hit the ground with a loud thump-squish noise. Blood sprayed from what was of him hanging on the sword. He screamed a really high pitched scream this time.

"Ah, that sounds better. Now then." She reached up and aimed her sword directly over his heart when she heard a squish squish thump sound behind her. She turned and saw a herd off ghouls coming towards her. _Well fuck..._

She dropped the vampire off of her sword as he started to regenerate to his lower half. The woman clicked a button on each sword and locked the swords together at their hilts. She flipped it around and started off towards the ghouls, her boots were clicking against the brick road she was on. She reached the first ghoul and sliced it in half at the chest right through the heart as it turned to next ghoul was stabbed in the head easily as she went through them all, as if she was dancing on ice. She hit another button on her sword and both blades slid through the hilt and on to one side. The long sword was then swung around her and killed the rest of the ghouls. She clicked the button and the long sword returned to what it was before. She turned back to the vampire as it stood up. Another one showed up behind her. It licked its lips and fangs as it smelled the air.

"What a rarity? AB- negative blood. Who can hardly find anyone who has that anymore. Everyone seems to hunt them all the time."

"So I am a rare treat now am I."

"Yes you actually are."

"I am I guess but I haven't been anyone's treat yet." she brought up her double ended sword and ran at the newest vampire which was a female. The female showed up behind the woman and pulled her head back and kissed her neck.

"Get the fuck off of me you freaky vamp. I like boys!" she bent backwards out of her reach and brought her sword backwards and hit the draculina in between the breasts and drew a line down her front slashing her open. The sword landed in the bricks and had enough force to allow her to flip over the draculina as she turned to dust. Her boots clicked when they hit the bricks. The other vampire was in front of her and drooling like a mad dog. Her leg automatically launched at his head when he jumped at her. Her heel of her boot was pressed into his head and began hissing because her heels were sharp silver spike. Since he had launched at himself at her he had just speared himself. She then shoved her sword into his heart at the same instant that he howled. Dust fell to the ground and dispersed.

"Fuck vampires." she clicked the button to separate her swords. The bells jingled as she sheathed them. She continued her long walk down the main street of London heading to the mansion that was on the outskirts of town. The tattoo on her chest went back to normal. The three interlocking rings that signified the Trinity and the American Hellsings, descendants of the English Hellsings.

Crickets rang out in song around her as she was continuing on her long walk out of town. She would've ran but she was being lazy. Her arms went up behind her head as she yawned. She left her arms there as she strolled down the road. The crickets went quiet suddenly as a dog walked up beside her. It was a rather large mastiff with black fur and eight red eyes. She raised an eyebrow and continued walking as the dog followed her. The dogs tongue hung out of its mouth as it followed behind her.

_Why is this mutated dog following me? Why do weird things find me or follow me? Like seriously its getting annoying. But it is kinda cute. _

She turned around facing the dog and getting to eye level with it, which wasn't too hard since it was so big. She patted its head.

"Why are you following me you very cute but very mutated dog? You are so cute but creepy at the same time. I actually like you though. You seem nice enough." The dog wagged its tail and let out a content sigh.

"Do you want to follow me or something or are you going to eat me when I turn my back?" The dog wagged its tail again.

"Ah, hmm, I don't know if I like that answer, because I don't know which you answered and if you are like the other things then you would want to eat me. I do have to taste so damn good. Damn whoever gave me this weird blood type." She sighed and her head dropped.

_Its not weird its who you are you silly creature..._the dog thought to himself. _I wonder what you do taste like...hmm..._

"I should name you, I don't want a random stray following me and not having a good name. Hmm...think...we are in London, so maybe a Londonish name...Let's see, how about Fish N Chips, no that's lame." The dogs tail stopped wagging and he whimpered.

"You didn't like that either, how about Pope, bah, that's even worse." He dog growled that time at the mention of naming him Pope. She put her hands up in front to protect herself.

"Okay okay, let me think a minute. London, mysterious, scary-ish, hmmm. Sherlock Holmes...oh I know, Baskerville!" she smiled at the dog, his tail wagged and he made a very creepy dog smile, showing all the rows of very sharp canines.

"Damn you have a lot of teeth."

_All the best to eat you with my dear...hahaha_...

"Well, we better head out, I need to reach the Hellsing mansion soon." she turned to walk on and he grabbed her coat with his teeth stopping her.

"What?" she asked the dog. She pulled her coat out of his grip and continued on anyway. He started following her.

_I wonder why she is heading to the mansion. Maybe I should tell my Master. Maybe or just let her walk in have the soldiers freakin' out and start a blood bath or something...hmm...I wonder what blood type she is and what she tastes like. I could lick her...maybe or that could make me want to eat her..I want to eat her though. _

She had stopped and stooped down next to him again. She didn't get as low as last time and her neck was right in front of his nose. He looked at her neck and began to drool and saw the red and black tattoo in between her breasts. He started sniffing again and finally got close enough to her neck to smell her warm blood coursing through her.

_Oh! No wonder the others were after her. She smells so good. It makes me want to rip her head off here but what is that tattoo. It looks familiar. That mark looks really familiar to me. I wonder why. Maybe Master would know. She is a vampire hunter too but with really rare blood AB-. Maybe I should let her get to the mansion. _

_"Master! Master! I have a question."_

_"_Whats wrong Baskerville? Why did you stop?" she looked at him in concern. Then she heard the squish squish thump again behind her.

"Ah fuck!" she turned around quickly and pulled out her swords. The ghouls had somehow found her again. Must be another blood sucker. She ran at the ghouls and danced through them, the blood splashing here and there and into her hair but it didn't seem to change the color any. A cold arm snaked out and grabbed her around the throat.

_"What Alucard? What? Do you know what bloody time it is?" "Yes Master I do,but I am following a strange woman and she has a strange tattoo that looks familiar. Its red and black. It looks like a Trinity? I think. She carries two swords and smells wonderful, she has a rare blood type Master. She is heading to the mansion.I don't know why but she is." "Well then Alucard, figure out what she wants here I will go find out this strange tattoo. I wish I had a better picture though." "Oh,why didn't you ask in the first place. Here." "I didn't know you could do that." "I will figure out what I can, Master." _

"Gah! What...the fu auk." she was picked up into the air and was starting to choke. The tattoo started glowing bright red. Her arm suddenly went out very fast and started choking the bastard holding her. She had her sword in her other hand and stabbed it through his throat right above her hand. A very twisted and sadistic smile spread across her face. A fang sorta showing through the wicked smile.

"Fuck you Bastard. Now get your filthy hands off of me!" she shoved the sword up through his head. Then in another quick motion shoved it back down through his heart.

His hands disappeared into nothingness as she landed softly on her feet. She shook the blood off of her sword and put it away. Baskerville watched as she sheathed her sword and saw the tattoo still glowing red. Another set of ghouls was coming from behind them. She sighed and turned around quickly and jumped over Baskerville and kicked them in the chest. The two she hit turned to dust immediately. She flipped around the others and backhanded them to the ground and stomped holes into their heads. They dissolved as well. The tattoo finally quit glowing and she walked back to Baskerville.

"That's all of them, lets go." she smiled at the dog enjoying someone else's company for once, even if it was a dog with weird eyes. Oh well.

_Maybe I should read her thoughts. Hmm, or I could just nibble on her a little bit._

He caught up to her and began walking next to her, he began licking her hand and getting the blood of the things she killed off of her, and he ended up tasting her skin and what her blood sorta tastes like. He began to droll and tried not to bite her hand off.

"Hey, what are ya doing? Stop it. I don't need a random dog bite now. I have to visit Integra Hellsing. I need to ask her something. She is my cousin don't ya know." she smiled at him.

_"Master! I found out something, she just wants to talk to you. She said she is your cousin." "She actually might be Alucard. Don't eat her. Lead her back here in one piece. I found out that tattoo is actually the symbol of the American Hellsings. She is probably a descendant of my ancestors. Find her name if you can." "Yes Master."_

_Damn, he wanted to eat her now because he licked her. She tasted so good and warm, but if she is a Hellsing then Integra would not let him._

He then poked her hand with his nose and took off in front of her.

"Are you going to lead me there?" she asked. The dog barked and turned forward towards the mansion that was getting closer into view. She followed close to him and started petting him on the back.

"You are such a good dog, such a good mutated dog, whose a good boy. Aww!" she made a weird cutesy face at him.

_HAHAHA! I have never heard that one before, that is a new one. _

"Sorry Baskerville. I got over taken with your cuteness."

_I am not cute, I am very not cute._

They finally reached the mansion and he phased through the door.

"What? Did he just? Oh well." he was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. She walked in slowly.

"Hello?" she looked around as she walked in. "Hmm, where the hell is everyone?" A hand suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled her through the floor. She landed in a very tall chair and was latched down with shadows. The shadows were cold and felt like they were stilling her warmth. She pulled and shoved on them but wouldn't disappear.

"Damn. What have I gotten into?" she asked no one in particular. A cold, menacing voice answered her.

"You are in my chambers my dear." she felt something cold reach through her chest and a hand pop out the other side.

"What the hell? Why is it so freaking cold?" she started shivering. The cold piercing through her whole body. The person that owned the hand slowly walked around in front of her. A very tall man with black hair, that looked soft and fluffy. He had orange glasses on and a red coat. He gave her a very scary fanged grin.

"Ugh, you are a fucking vampire! Where the fuck did you come from?"

"I have been with you for about a hour or two now my dear." he bowed to her very gracefully.

"Baskerville? You were the dog? Why didn't you try to eat me?"

"Master told me not to. She didn't say anything about scaring you though."

"WHAT!" her eyes grew big with fear as his started glowing. "Stop! Now!" she started tugging and pulling again on the shadows that still weren't budging.

"Fuck! Integra! Stop your beast!"

"She can't hear you my dear. You should just give...up...?" the tattoo on her chest started glowing and the shadows released her and she bolted for the door. She hit the door and fell into the hall.

"Fuck!" she got up and started sprinting as fast as she could up all of the stairs. "God there are so many stairs!" Black shadows kept trying to catch her and she kept jumping over them. She drew her swords and continued to run, she clicked them together and kept going. _When am I going to reach the fucking top of these damn things. _

"UGH! Fuck vampires." she was getting tired after fighting all night and now this.

"Sir Hellsing! Where the hell are you? Call off your vampire!" she screamed through the halls. A shadow lunged at her again and caught her leg. She fell down a flight of stairs and landed on her left arm. It jutted out in a weird direction. She didn't want to scream from the pain so she bit her lip and it began to run down the sides of her mouth dripping on to the floor. She tried to get back up and was pinned down by a very hungry looking vampire.

"Ahh, your bleeding. Poor little creature. Let me have a taste." He leaned towards her and licked up the sides of her mouth on both sides. While he was doing this she shoved her sword through his chest.

"Why did you do that for, it won't do anything anyway." he grinned at her with all of his teeth sharp. He pulled the blade out of him and was already healed. She tried scooting away but couldn't because he held her in place.

"Dammit..." her arm was hurting really bad now, she looked down to see the bone jutting out in a odd angle. Blood had started to pool under her arm. She got kinda light headed when she saw her own blood. "What is your name vampire?" she said slumping against the wall.

"Alucard. Master is on her way down here now." he slumped down to the floor where she was bleeding and started licking up the blood. "You taste way too good. It makes me want you for a snack." his long tongue licked up the blood very quickly and he stood as soon as Integra reached them. She glared at Alucard.

"What the bloody hell Alucard?" she yelled at him.

"You said not to kill her. I didn't. I just wanted a taste. She is a AB- blood type." Integra glared at him some more then turned to the woman slouched on the floor.

"Are you okay for now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just dizzy."

"What is your name Miss?"

"I haven't told either one of you have I. I'm sorry for being so rude. My name is Tristan Evelyn Ember Hellsing. I would bow to you right now but I am stuck on the floor thanks to your pet for dragging me down a flight of stairs. Her tattoo suddenly stopped glowing. Integra had been staring at the tattoo.

"Where did you get that?" she pointed to the tattoo.

"I was born with it I guess. I don't know what it is though. I came to ask you about that and see if you could help me. I have been having problems with it, not exactly problems but it helps me when I am in danger, I run faster, fight differently and become sadistic in killing things. I sound like the very things I kills, except without the blood drinking thing."

"That is the other Hellsing mark, this is the American mark though. Who is the closest relative to you?"

"Umm, I don't know who my father or mother is...but I was doing some research and found out that I was related to Abraham Van Hellsing. I also found my mother and father but I don't particularly want to know them now, but I found out that you are my cousin and probably the one left alive." Tristan slowly stood up and leaned against the wall holding her arm. Blood continued to drip from her.

"Sorry about the blood on your beautiful floor." she sighed and started to walk away but staggered and almost fell, but Alucard caught her.

"Take her to the med ward, and then give her a room. She can stay here for a while. Tristan I will talk to tomorrow. Have a good night and I am sorry about Alucard. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT eat her or hurt her or mess with her anymore." He bowed to her.

"Yes Master." he then picked up Tristan and started walking towards the wall.

"Umm, why are We Going INTO THE WALL!" she squealed as they phased through the walls and into the med ward. All of the medical staff freaked out and stared at the vampire.

"Quit staring and fix her up already." he growled at them. They all jumped at once and he laid her down on the table. He then disappeared through the wall and was gone.

"Hmm...Scary." she looked up at the man next to her in scrubs and everything and he HAD A NEEDLE! Oh my GOD! Her eyes grew huge.

_Oh GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! I hate needles I hate them!_

"What are you doing with that?" she stared at the needle.

"We need to numb your arm so you can't feel us fix it." he then grabbed her arm gently and pressed the needle into it. It pricked and felt all weird in her arm. Then she couldn't feel anything anymore in that arm and she started getting sleepy.

"The...fu...ck...is..that...stufffff." her head lolled forward.


	2. Scream

"Ah FUCK!" Her arm started throbbing with pain as she suddenly woke up. "Why the fuck does it hurt so freakin' bad now, it should be fixed."She stared at the cast on her arm. She started to sit up and got dizzy. "ugh..." she laid there and opened her eyes when she heard the doctors freak.

"What is going on? Oh, its you." Alucard was staring at her intently. He hadn't scared her. Hmm. Tristan was starting to remind him of Integra.

_They must be related. Oh well._

He went over and picked her up and phased through the wall again.

_Ah fuck this shit again. I just want to sleep. Dammit, I can't fall asleep in his arms though._

She began to start getting sleepy and tried to stay awake. She wouldn't let herself fall asleep in his arms, that would be suicide.

"You are exactly right." he laughed at her.

_Had he read her mind? What the fuck?_

_"Yes I did read your mind." _

_"Get the fuck out of my mind."_

_"Nah, I like it in here." _

_"Wha?"_

_"You have a very creepy perception of things especially with that tattoo. I like seeing your emotions and feelings you have when that tattoo activates."_

_"I already said I was like a vampire but without the whole blood thing. Can we quit talking in my mind now please before I get messed up more."_

"Okay." he said. "I will just mess with you later."

They phased through another wall and ended up in a dark room and suddenly the candles lit. He laid her on the bed and pulled her boots off of her and her coat and covered her up. Then he disappeared.

"Well hell. I guess he can be nice. Whatever."

Tristan woke up painfully the next day and rolled out of bed in the dark. She fumbled around for a few minutes until she found the door, her eyes had adjusted to see in the dark. Tristan wondered out into the hall wanting to find food.

_I wonder when Integra will call me. Bah I might as well find food. _

Her stomach suddenly growled really loudly.

_I really really need food._

She sighed, it had been a long day yesterday. The cast on her arm was itching.

_I wish I could scratch it! AHHH! Damn you Alucard._

Stupid Alucard and his shadow shit. Trista scowled at nothing in particular. A soldier walked by and stared at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at douche-bag!" she spat in his direction. He took off towards his quarters. Trista grumbled as she continued on her search for the kitchen.

_Where the hell is the kitchen? This place is too big..._

She came upon some swinging doors and walked in. Well, it was a kitchen, with a strange girl with blond hair. She raised an eyebrow at her. The girl was trying to eat human food and failing. Her fangs showed up as she spit the food out. Really a vampire trying to eat human food. They can't do that. Stupid girl. Tristan walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood and threw it at the girl. She caught it turned her nose up to it.

_What the fuck? Really? Really...She is pissing me off. How is she a really vampire?_

"What is your name girl?" I asked.

"Seras Victoria. Alucard is my Master."

"Ah so he made you. Well he made this." Tristan held up her arm he had broken. "Annoying vampire... Anyway, why don't you drink blood?"

"I just don't like it."

"You should try blood." she went to the fridge again and pulled out something to eat.

She sat next to Seras. Seras continued to stare at the blood.

"Do you want it warm?" Tristan asked her.

" NO! Augh! That is so gross." Tristan let her head hit the table. Seras jumped. Tristan slowly stood up and walked out of the room looking extremely pissed off. Seras just stared at her confused.

She walked down the hall and ran into a butler.

"Good evening Miss Hellsing." he bowed to her. "Sir Integra would like to talk to you now."

"Lead the way I guess. By the way, what time is it?"

"It is five thirty pm."

"Thanks." she followed after the older gentleman. They went up several flights of stairs again and into Integra's office. Tristan bowed to Integra.

"Good evening Sir Hellsing."

"Good evening. I called you here today to talk to you about the history you gave me. Everything is correct you told us and we found out who your family members are. We are actually cousins. Your father is the brother to my father, he was banished to America for "experimenting" on humans. We aren't sure yet what he was exactly doing yet but we are working on finding it out. Anyway we found out what happened to your parents and are looking into it too. We want you to stay here with us and become a Hellsing member. You are a family member and a vampire hunter so we want you to stay, but first you must show us your skills and what this tattoo does."

"Sure. I don't care I need a place to stay anyway. What do you want me to do to show you?"

"You are to fight me." a purring voice came from behind her. He teleported in front of her. "My dear you are to fight me."

Her jaw dropped for the first time in a long time.

"I have to fight you. You will kill me."

"Maybe, I will get a meal then won't I." he grinned creepily at her all teeth showing now. "And you might want to take that off now." he pointed to her cast.

"Why? Its broken." Alucard sliced the cast off and pulled the bandages off. Another Hellsing tattoo showed but it was the British symbol.

"I forgot that tattoo too. Its usually hidden under my coat. My arm is healed though. I am so confused though." She turned her arm and moved it. It seemed fine. Integra stared at her. She shrugged at them.

"I really don't know why I am healing so fast."

"Have you ever gotten hurt before like this?"

"Yeah, but it took longer, like a few weeks not long."

"I wonder what you are?" Integra said.

"I don't even know what I am. That's why I came here."

"Tristan meet us at the Training Grounds in thirty minutes. You may go now."

Tristan stood up and left the room heading to her room.

She walked by the swinging doors to the kitchen and walked in. Seras Victoria was still sitting in there staring at her pouch of blood making a horrible face.

_"She won't ever get anywhere if she doesn't drink blood."_

_"That's what I told her. Silly police girl." _

"Goddammit Alucard get out of my fucking head!" she turned and stormed down the hall to her room. She went in an flopped onto the bed. Suddenly she felt a tickle on her neck that felt like cold air. She glared into her bed as she started to snarl.

"Alucard get the hell away from my neck!"

A wicked smile flashed at her. "I just couldn't help it." He phased through the wall. "_See ya in fifteen minutes girl."_

"Oh God help me." she sighed and let her head flop into the pillow.

Tristan walked down the steps of the Hellsing Mansion as she lit a cigarette. The smoke wafted around her red hair like a fog as she made her way to the training grounds. Finally she spotted Integra and Alucard at the training grounds. Alucard licked his lips as he saw her walk up. Integra lit a cigar and looked at Alucard and glared.

"So, how do we start this whole thing?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I guess whenever you are ready, but I doubt if he will wait that long." Integra pointed to Alucard.

"Okay then." Tristan pulled her swords out and continued smoking her cigarette. "Ready!" She dashed forward at Alucard as he pulled out his guns. Shots began to ring out around her as she dodged them all. She spun and slid low to strike Alucard's legs. One sword went through both of them but he still floated there as his legs regenerated.

"Well shit."

"Sorry dear." he bowed to her. "Now, lets continue." He raised his guns quickly again and shots rang out before she even knew what happened. One shot landed in her right shoulder, she spun out of the way of the rest of them. Her cigarette was the next thing to go as it was just out of her mouth. She glared at him, ignoring the ache in her shoulder she raised her swords and charged him again. The blades whipped through the air faster than Integra could see. Alucard's head flew off and both arms were on the ground by the time she swung at him three times. He regenerated again but behind her. Tristan swung her blades behind her but wasn't fast enough as he caught her arms and picked her up in the air. He looked for the bullet wound in her shoulder but it was already gone except for the burnt cloth around the area that had been shot.

"Put me down!" she kicked at him and landed a heel in his abdomen. He just looked down at the silver.

"That won't hurt me deary." He ripped her boot out of his abdomen and bent her leg backwards so far that her leg broke in two places. She screamed in pain but she stopped herself as he let go of her leg. He then grabbed a arm and disconnected it from the shoulder joint on her right side. She screamed again. The tattoo started to faintly glow.

"It's still not glowing bright enough yet. I guess I have to do more." He flashed the same wicked smile at her again. He pulled her close and bit into the side of her neck, ripping out parts of her jugular and other arteries. Her eyes glazed over as her body went limp. He tossed her to the side as her tattoo still faintly glowed.

"Alucard! What did you do!" Integra yelled at him.

"Just wait Master. Patience." He turned back to watch the young woman's limp body. A few minutes went by as they waited for whatever Alucard knew. Suddenly, a red aura covered the girls body as she was lifted up by a unseen force. Popping and cracking noises were heard as her leg and arm healed along with her neck. She landed back on the ground as the aura stayed around her. A wicked smile graced her lips as she looked at Alucard with bright red eyes. The Trinity tattoo blazed now in between her breasts.

"Now why did you go and do that to little ol' me for Alucard?" She was acting more like a vampire now. She suddenly disappeared and was behind Alucard. Her hand was through his chest and holding his heart. She pulled him back and whispered in his ear. "I have your heart in my hand dear. What should I do? Keep it or give it back?" she licked up the side of his neck as she squeezed his heart in her hand.

"I would actually like to keep that." He reached behind him and shot at her with his guns. She let go and vanished again.

_"She was right about basically turning into a vampire, a very fast and deadly vampire. I wonder what made her this way. I hope it isn't what I think it is." _Integra thought to herself. She was having problems keeping up with Tristan as she moved around the battle field. All that she could see now were blurs moving back and forth. A black blur and a red one, switching back and forth like snake strikes. Tristan had picked the swords back up and slid them together into one blade like when Baskerville was with her. Alucard ducked and dodged. He pulled out his guns and began shooting at her again. He landed a few shots on her but it didn't seem to stop her but she was going slower and getting madder. He flashed a smile at her as he figured it out. The bullet holes weren't healing as fast now, she must have lost a lot of blood.

"Alucard we need to end this soon!" Integra shouted to him.

"Yes Master!" he dodged her swords and bent her backwards and bit her neck again. This time more gentler. He was draining more blood out of her so she would pass out. Her vision was going fuzzy as her swords dropped from her hand. Her neck felt like it was burning but it felt wonderful, her vision went completely black as she went limp in his arms. He picked her up and carried her back to Integra. The tattoo quit glowing finally. The bullets were slowly being pushed out of her skin and her neck was slowly closing up again.

"Alucard, take care of her for now. She will be yours to watch over. She can't leave the mansion now after what we saw."

He bowed to Integra and phased through the walls of the mansion.


	3. Nightmare

Tristan suddenly sat up from a horrible nightmare and looked around herself. All around her was darkness so dense she couldn't see her hand. The ground felt wet and sticky and seemed to seep into her clothes. She stood up trying to get out of whatever it was on the ground as a acrid odor hit her. Tristan covered her nose quickly but realized too late that her hands were covered in the same scent and her hands were wet.

"Ugh, disgusting. There is blood everywhere. Where the hell am I? Wasn't I just fighting Alucard?"

She took a step and heard the squish of blood under her boots. She kept walking until she started seeing a red light off in the distance. Tristan went a little faster, but not too fast to slip into the blood on the floor.

"Alucard. Alucard! Are you here? Is that you?"

The red light grew brighter as she approached it. The light spread around the area she was in and she could make out somethings around her. It looked like mainly blood covering everything, and a limb here and there.

"Looks like there was a really big fight and I missed it. Alucard! Where the hell are you?"

Tristan continued to walk until a big red eye flashed in front of her staring at her like it was looking into her soul.

"The fuck?"

More eyes flashed around her, and appeared on the ground below her. The blood began pooling together in front of her and all the eyes were drawn onto it, as they began to take a shape of giant Cerberus with eight eyes on each head. One of the dog's heads were as big as she was. The Cerberus bared its fangs at her. She took a step back as she reached for one of her swords, but they weren't to be found. Tristan took several more steps back as the huge beast lunged forward chomping at her and barking. Tristan didn't want to have to runaway but there was nothing she could do right now, so she sprinted as fast as she could away from the beast when another one appeared before her. The first one caught up to her quickly and knocked her to the ground. It then proceeded to put one of its huge paws on her chest and step down on top of her. Cracking bones began to resonate in her ears as the beast pressed harder. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she screamed in pain. Her sternum cracked and began pressing into her heart and lungs. The beast let up the pressure and one of its massive heads leaned down and licked the blood from her mouth. The other Cerberus leaned one of its heads down and sniffed her leg. Suddenly it sunk its fangs in to her leg and began flinging her around. The Cerberus threw her across the room and she hit a wall slamming her back really hard cracking some ribs in the process. Tristan let out a blood curdling scream as she arched and flailed in pain. She looked around for the two beasts and found them, one carrying her leg in its mouth. She reached down and found the twisted remains of her leg. Nothing but flesh and a sharp bone jutting out from her thigh. Her stomach twisted but she managed to keep the bile down that rose in her throat. Tristan somehow managed to turn over on to her stomach and attempt to get up. She leaned against the wall and watched as the two beasts made a long walk over to her. Drool and blood dripped from their fangs as they approached her menacingly. The beasts lunged at her and grabbed a different piece of her and began ripping her to shreds. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"ALUCARD! Help! Alucard!"

Tristan felt the teeth dragging through her skin and sinking into her bones. Then a different sensation hit her. It was warm, almost burning into her skin. The room was black again but she wasn't in pain anymore. She opened her eyes and stared into red eyes.

"Alucard?"

Black hair fell across her face as his eyes shifted to her neck. He slowly bent down and licked across her jugular vein and other main arteries.

"Alucard what are you doing?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a while my dear."

His fangs slowly sunk into her neck. The burning feeling came back as he slowly began drawing the blood out of her. Alucard's arms wrapped around her as her legs began to buckle. She tried to push him away from her but he just sunk his fangs into her neck farther. She let out a sharp hiss from the pain and he let go and began licking the blood off of her neck. Her breath hissed in as she felt his tongue slid in between her breasts as he caught the blood that tried to get away from him. His tongue made a warm trail all the way up her neck. He began to start playing with the two puncture wounds in her neck now licking and sucking.

Tristan's eyes flew open. The canopy of a bed stared back at her. She was back in her room. Her hands went to where Alucard had bit her neck and nothing was there.

"_I guess it was just a nightmare but why was Alucard in my dreams?" _

_"Because I was there." _

"What? How did you...never mind."

A wicked laugh was heard around the room.

"You know you are weird."

"Yeah, but why does it matter. I am a vampire. I can do whatever I may please. You are mine now."

Another laugh echoed around her.

"Wha?"

"Since we witnessed what your little tattoo can do..."

He suddenly rose up through her bed and touched the tattoo in between her breasts.

"Integra gave me full responsibility of you, so you are now mine."

She slapped his hand away because it was trailing up her neck. Her face turned red as she remembered her last part of her nightmare.

"Aww, what's wrong with little Tristan?" he teased her and phased through the bed and sat on top of it.

"Noth..nothing." She turned away from him.

"I know what you are thinking about. I can read your thoughts." He laughed at her.

"Ugh, just go away Alucard." He leaned in close to her.

"But you don't want me to leave."

She blushed even more now, her complexion now matching her hair. He reached over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. They seemed to hypnotize her. Alucard slowly moved towards her neck, and began licking it, tasting her.

"Your delicious." He opened his mouth and grazed his teeth across her neck barely scratching her neck open and began licking the small amount of blood seeping out. Tristan broke out of the hypnosis finally and stormed out of the room as he laughed maniacally behind her. His laughter seemed to follow her as she entered the kitchen seeing Seras again. Seras was still attempting to eat human food again. Tristan just shook her head at her and grabbed the food away from her and began eating it herself. Seras's mouth hung open with the bluntness of Tristan's actions. Then suddenly Seras's eyes turned red as her fangs grew. Tristan raised a eyebrow at her and suddenly felt the warm trickle of blood running down her neck onto her collar bone.

Realizing that Seras had found an interest in it, Tristan decided to turn her head invitingly to the vampire, showing her the blood running down her neck more. Seras licked her lips and slowly began moving towards her.

_"I probably shouldn't do this but she looks desperate and maybe she would drink the blood in the pouches then." _

Seras's tongue was just about to touch Tristan's collarbone but she didn't quite make it. Alucard had suddenly shown up in between them and had begun licking the blood up her neck. The blood was gone in an instant and the wound was healed up. Alucard turned to see Seras storming out, looking upset.

"What's wrong with you and her?"

"Your mine Tristan, and so is she."

"My blood isn't yours." She stood up and started to leave but he phased in front of her.

"Ah, but my dear it is mine. You are mine and no one can have a single drop of your blood but me."

"Well...um...uh...fuck you Alucard." She turned towards the door and stormed off.

"What a marvelous come back my dear."

_"Ugh, what is with this vampire and taunting me so."_

_"I just love playing my prey my dear."_

_"Fuck you and stay out of my thoughts. These are mine."_

_"Ah, but no they are not."_

_"Go away."_

Tristan finally got past Alucard and headed to Integra's office. Integra was just about to the open the door when Tristan walked in.

"Oh hello Tristan. What are you doing here? I was just coming to find you."

"Well, I was just getting freaked out by your pet vampire. He said that I was his now. What in the hell does he mean by that?"


	4. Welcome to the Family

"Well it is exactly what it means." Integra responded calmly.

"Why? What did I do?" she raged at Integra.

"Well after what we saw on the training field we can't exactly let you leave and do that to some human." Integra lit a cigarette and set it in between her teeth and stared at her cousin. Tristan turned violently towards the door as she grabbed her pack of cigarettes and lit a cigarette. She slammed the door and headed down the corridor to the closest exit from the mansion. The guards stood in front of her with their guns pointed at her. She snarled at them and blew smoke in their faces.

"What the hell do you think you are doing blocking my way out?" She tried to push her way through the men blocking her, but they pushed her back.

"We…we….are following Sir Integra's orders." the guard stammered as she slid a blade from its sheath.

"Well, darling you better move. I'm not in the mood. I want to go outside. Now." She pressed the tip of her sword into the base of his throat causing blood to trickle down his chest.

"Now, move or the blade will go through your throat." she said without a hint of emotion in her voice. The blade moved back away from the guard's throat. The guard next to him began to fidget and get antsy. His fingers were wet with sweat. Tristan's sword jingled as she sheathed it, but she had moved to quickly and startled the guard. Blood seeped from the multiple shotgun wounds across her chest, as her eyes glazed over as the cigarette burned out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" the guard with the bleeding neck yelled at the other one still shaking.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just panicked, and my finger slipped."

"Do you know what is going to happen to us? We killed Sir Integra's cousin." The bleeding guard freaked out more. Both of them began pacing back and forth not paying any attention to the faint red light coming from the dead woman's body.

"What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" The bleeding guard grabbed the other one by the collar of his shirt shaking him. A arm slid around each man's shoulders pulling them closer together. The stench of blood hit them both as they realized who was holding them.

"I know what you are going to do. Wanna know?" A wicked smile played on her lips, causing her lips to twitch. Both men turned to look at the same time and saw the red eyes of death staring them down.

"Fuck!" One yelled as he pulled away from her and grabbed the other man. Her arms went forward as she hung like a marionette in front of them.

"No I don't think you will be doing that. Haha." she walked towards them slowly as blood gushed forward from her chest. The red light had finally spread to the wound and was healing it up. The two men began shaking and grabbed their guns. They aimed at her but she was too fast and bent the guns. They dropped their weapons and backed into the corner, cowering in fear from the demented woman in front of them. She picked them up by their throats. A sadistic smile crossed her face as blood sprayed from the two men as she crushed their windpipes in her hands. A black shadow came through the floor slowly and wrapped around Tristan, pulling her into the dark abyss as more guards ran down the stairs to see the men dead.

Alucard had pulled her to the basement where he had knocked her out.

"Silly girl. Thinking she can leave when I own her. Hah." he stared down at her looking at the shotgun wound that was almost healed. He leaned down and took a little taste of her blood.

"Darling you taste delicious, but you really need to quit getting hurt so much. You are probably going to need a blood transfusion. Silly creature." he pushed her hair back out of her face and locked the door to her room and headed to Integra's office.

"Master?" Alucard came through the floor into Integra's office.

"Yes Alucard?"

"Master, your cousin has killed two guards trying to leave. What should I do?"

Integra looked up.

"Well, if you are asking for a punishment from me you won't get one. She is your responsibility now. You decide." Integra looked back down to her papers.

Alucard smiled wickedly and disappeared through the floor. He reappeared in the room where he had left Tristan.

"Since you have been a bad girl, I guess I have no choice but to punish you. Have wonderful nightmares my dear." The room was suddenly engulfed in black as he changed her dreams into nightmares.

Hundreds of red eyes stared at her as she laid in her bed. The hole in her chest continued to bleed. She slowly sat up and gazed around her.

"Alucard where are you? Are you fucking with my dreams again?"

A growl suddenly sounded around her.

"I am going to take that as a yes…shit."

Blood gushed down her chest as she stood up.

"Well this is awesome. I'm stuck in a nightmare again and with a crazy ass vampire that is going to rape me probably and steal all of my blood." She sighed as she began wandering around in the darkness. All of the eyes began slowly following her. Tristan heard movement behind her and quickly turned that direction. Nothing was there but the creepy eyes of Alucard following her. The same noise was behind her again. She quickly whipped around and saw a black object move again out of her sight. Then the eyes vanished as a black mass formed in front of her and something came at her quickly from the darkness. She tried to move but wasn't fast enough and a black pole went through her stomach and lifted her into the air. A scream punctured the silence of the darkness as she was being lifted. She coughed up blood as she began to slide down the pole. Tristan tried to stop her descent down the pole by grabbing it and holding on as well as she could but her hands kept slipping from her blood seeping down the pole. The darkness finally lifted in the room as Alucard appeared. He walked towards the pole as she slid down to face level with him. More blood seeped out of her mouth as she looked at him. A sadistic smile crossed his face as he watched her in agony.

"Enjoying your punishment my dear?" he grinned at her wickedly.

"..No….Not…not at all." Her body crept down the pole a few more inches.

"Well then lets make it more enjoyable, at least for one of us."

Alucard then grabbed her by shoulders and spun her around it slowly. He then started to pick up speed causing her to scream as blood sprayed around her like a fountain. Tristan's unconscious body hung limp from the pole after spinning.

"Aww, tired already dear?" Alucard smirked as he pulled her face up to his gently.

"Well, its not over yet dear." he let her head fall back down. Suddenly, black spike shot out from the pole skewering her in place. Tristan woke up screaming from her unconscious, with a spike sticking out of her body. One went all the way down her arm and out her right hand while another came out her left shoulder. Others came out of her body down her torso and legs. Blood dripped off of her as they started to branch off again. Screams resounded through the room as Alucard laughed.

Hours drug by as she hung from the spikes. Tristan would lose consciousness until Alucard decided to make the spikes move again. After several more hours of this he finally released her from the spikes and pole. She dropped to the floor in a puddle of blood. Her body had regenerated itself as she laid on the floor. Alucard walked over to her and knelt down next to her. He turned her over as blue eyes stared at him.

"Are you done yet Alucard?" she whispered looking exhausted. He smirked at her for a second and picked her up.

"Maybe…or maybe not." he leaned down and bit into the side of her neck.

Tristan suddenly sat up in her bed and stared around herself. There wasn't any blackness or Alucard around her." _I really hate those nightmares."_

" _Well then, maybe you should quit being a bad girl and I won't have to do that to you."_

"_Get out of my head you freak."_

"_Why? I love seeing your reactions to me, you have mixed reactions to this. You love it when I suck your blood but you seem to want to hate me. Interesting…."_

Tristan started getting annoyed again and jumped off her bed and started pacing back and forth. Her face turned bright red as she remembered his fangs sinking into her skin.

"See what I mean. You hate the fact that I brought that up and now you are mad at me but if I came into your room and did that to you, you would absolutely love it my dear."

"Whatever you are lying." she stomped to the door and began to turn the handle when she was stopped. The air around her was cold and she could see her breath. A cold hand wrapped around her wrist and spun her around to him. Alucard's hypnotizing gaze caught her again and she couldn't move.

"I could do anything I wanted to do to you right now Miss Hellsing." His fingers danced across her face, moving down her neck and stopping. He could feel her pulse against his fingers. He leaned down and licked her neck as he bent her backwards over his other arm. His teeth gently grazed her with his fangs and her breath hissed in.

"_Why does that feel good? It shouldn't. I should be repelled by this. Not wanting more."_

Alucard pulled back away from Tristan and looked at her.

"You are just having a natural reaction to your master." He then leaned back down and bit into her neck. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as he dug deeper into her neck. She gasped again as he pulled his fangs out and licked the puncture wounds. Tristan became dizzy as he licked her more and bit her more. She passed out quickly in his arms and he carried her to her bed.

"Pleasant dreams my dear. I will play with you again." He vanished through the floor.

A few weeks later Tristan sat in the kitchen, spinning her spoon through her cereal not eating. Seras sat across from her and attempted to eat human food again. Tristan was starting to get agitated with her.

"Seras, you can not eat that."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't eat." she retorted.

"Then why do you spit it out every time you take a bite?" Tristan smirked at her.

"I DON"T KNOW! RAHHH!" she stormed off leaving Tristan laughing at the table.

Tristan looked back at her food and decided to leave it. She wasn't too hungry anyway. Tristan wandered out into the hall and saw Seras freaking out on the Wild Geese and Pip taking the brunt of the damage. Tristan walked by them and saw that Pip had tried to kiss Seras and so the other men were trying to. The other men noticed Tristan and started wolf whistling at her. One of the men started hollering at her.

"Hey baby, want to kiss one of us!" One of the others decided to join in.

"Your looking hot today baby. Maybe you will let us have a little fun with ya."

She walked over to him, licking her lips.

"So you wanna have a little fun with me." She got a evil grin on her face. The man took a step back and started sweating.

"Well, you have a better chance in hell!" she punched him in the face and knocked him through the wall.

"Anybody else wanna hit on me or poor, innocent Seras? Cause I will beat your face in." The man she had hit through the wall finally stood up and his mouth was covered in blood and teeth. Tristan spun around to face him and he passed out again. All of the Wild Geese backed up and put their hand's up in surrender.

"We will leave you alone." Pip said in his French accent.

Tristan started walking away with Seras closely behind her.

"Thanks back there Tristan. Those stupid perverts try that stuff everyday."

"Aw, it nothing. I used to put up with that crap all the time when I lived in America."

Tristan suddenly stopped. Integra was standing in front of her. She hadn't seen her for about a week or longer.

"Hello Sir Integra." she looked down as she spoke. It was kinda awkward now talking to her cousin since the incident with the guards. Integra was right about her hurting humans when they were just following orders.

"Hello Tristan. How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine I guess. I realized that I should probably stay here until we figure out what is wrong with me. You were right. I want to apologize for not following orders."

Integra smiled at her.

"Its okay. I'm not too worried about it. Alucard ends up doing the same thing sometimes." Integra pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Smoke billowed around them.

"Sir, I have a question. Where is Alucard? I haven't seen him since the incident."

"He is on a mission for me in another country that is all."

"Okay. Its just that it has been really peaceful here lately without him breathing down my neck constantly."

"Ah, I would think so too. I haven't had to worry about him randomly appearing in my office and staring at me. Anyway he should back soon. I have some business to attend to."

Integra turned and started down the hall. Suddenly she stopped, looking at Tristan and smiled.

"Welcome to the family Tristan."

Integra continued on her way down the hall into her office.

"Thanks." Tristan whispered to herself. Seras looked at her confused.

"Don't worry about it Seras." Tristan walked off away from Seras. She headed outside.

The cigarette she lit glowed brightly in the dark. Tristan walked out to the training fields and drew her swords and practiced hacking things to bits. She continued on her training until someone came up behind her. She swung around quickly and held her swords up to the neck of the person. Pip held his hands up in surrender as she glared at him.

"That's not very smart Pip." she dropped her swords down to her sides and continued glaring at him.

"What do you want Pip?"

"I wanted to see if you would like to spare with someone instead of attacking these dummies."

"Ah, I guess. I would like a moving target."

"Well, it would be hand to hand combat only. If that is okay with you?"

"Sure. I don't know what will happen though."

"That is fine because I brought somebody with me just in case something happened. Seras! You can come out now." Seras emerged from the shadow of a tree and nodded.

"Good. Shall we begin?" she swished her swords around and sheathed them. They both moved to a clearing and got into fighting position. Pip rushed her and swung first. Tristan dodged and dropped down. She swung her leg out and swept his legs out from under him. She flipped over and brought her leg down over his throat but he moved at the last moment. He rolled away from her as she tried to stomp on him. He kicked out and landed a kick in her chest knocking her back. She caught herself and waited as he stood up. He waited for her to make the first move this time. She circled around him and ran at him punching him in the face. Then hitting him in the stomach. He flew up in the air, and started his descent as she round house kicked him in the jaw. He hit the ground hard. He slowly stood up and wiped his mouth off and came at her again. This time he caught her in the jaw with jab, then hit her again and again knocking her backwards. She ran at him and he kicked her in the chest. She flew backwards again and landed hard on her back. She laid there, gasping for air as Pip stood over her. He grabbed her collar of her jacket and began punching her in the mouth. She finally dodged a punch and caught him again hitting him in the jaw. She knocked him off balance long enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist and flip him sideways. She was then sitting on top of him as she began punching him with a left punch then a right punch, alternating the hits until his mouth was gushing blood. Her eyes started glowing red as she saw the blood spew from his mouth from each hit. She smiled sadistically at him showing off fangs.

Tristan suddenly got the urge to bite him from nowhere, but she wanted to continue beating him to a pulp. She could feel a change going through her and she couldn't stop it from happening. Pip suddenly grabbed her hands and began yelling for Seras.

"Stop her! She changed!" Seras ran over and grabbed her around her arms and lifted her up off Pip. Tristan snarled and twisted in Seras's grip. She snapped her teeth at Pip. Her bloodlust growing stronger now that she wasn't hitting him. She twisted more and got lose from Seras. She lunged for Pip and knocked him down. Tristan grabbed Pip's hair and twisted his head around and licked the blood up off his neck, and her eyes shined brighter. With her fangs bared and elongated she drove them into Pip's neck. Pip screamed in pain as she began drinking his blood. Seras began desperately pulling on Tristan, so she would let him go but it was in vain.

Tristan suddenly stopped and launched herself off of him. Her eyes kept switching between the blood red and her natural eye color. Integra was running out to the training field when Tristan backed away from Pip.

"Seras! Grab me or something keep me from going back to him."

Seras ran over and grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back as Integra got to Pip.

"What happened here?" Tristan looked down so that Integra couldn't see her face. Seras spoke up though.

"They were sparing, and something happened that caused Tristan to change into whatever it is. Then she bit Pip and began drinking his blood. Is he going to change into…..?" Integra leaned over and check Pip's neck as Walter and the others came out. She shook her head.

"He will be fine as long as he gets a blood transfusion. Seras bring her to the research area and someone take him to the infirmary. Now!" Integra ran in and Seras followed dragging Tristan as Walter and the others helped Pip.

Integra walked into the research lab as Seras finally made it there with Tristan. She pushed Tristan into the door and sat her on the table. Integra walked over to Tristan.

"What the hell happened out there? You are acting like a bloody vampire cousin."

"I…I don't know Integra. I tried to stop myself but this happened." She opened her mouth showing Integra the fangs as blood still dripped from them.

"How did you stop yourself?"

"I don't know, something just clicked and I was able to but I am scared that it will flip again."

"Well that adds some more to my research now, I am getting closer to what you are Tristan, or what somebody made you. At least you were able to stop yourself from killing him. He is still alive."

"Thank God. I am sorry Integra. I think I just need to be locked up anymore. Then I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. If only Alucard was back. He could control me couldn't he?"

"Actually he can control you for some reason. He should be back by now. Seras you can go and check on Pip now."

"Yes, Sir Integra." Seras left to go to the infirmary.

"Where is that damned vampire at?" Integra whispered to herself. Alucard suddenly materialized through the floor and bowed to Integra.

"Master. I am back." He looked up to Integra and then to Tristan. He walked over to Tristan and stared at her in disbelief. Tristan had blood running down from her mouth and it was all over her clothes and skin.

"What happened Master?"

"Follow me Alucard and I will tell you." He followed her out of the room and into her office.

Tristan sat alone in the research lab staring at the blank white walls. She looked down and noticed the blood dripping onto the floor and her eyes started to change again as her mouth drooled, as her fangs grew longer. She slid off the table ran a finger through the blood and then stuck it in her mouth. She began licking the blood off of her hand as Alucard walked in. She turned and hissed at him. Then suddenly her eyes switched back to normal and she fell backwards into the puddle on the floor.


	5. Danger Line

Hey guys. Its been a while since I wrote a chapter and this one took forever to figure out. I just wanted to remind you guys that this is a mature chapter and I wanted to warn you ahead of time before you read this. It gets really graphic towards the end. It was really hard to write this. Just don't worry, it will get better in the next few chapters. I am sorry if anyone does get upset reading this. I don't want it to and I am sorry if it does.

The blood seeped into her clothes as she backpedaled away from Alucard. A dark red smear shined across the floor in front of her as she stared up at the looming vampire, his eyes hidden from her by his sunglasses. The usual smirk crossed his face as he stooped down in front of her, grabbing her face in a gloved hand and pulling her to him. He pushed the side of her top lip up and saw the fang protruding from her mouth. He let her go and pulled her up by the collar of her trench coat and pushed her towards the door.

Alucard walked in front of her and headed out the door.

"Follow me Tristan." she stayed behind him a good distance as they got to the front door of the mansion.

"What's going on Alucard?" she asked as she saw the sun coming up. He opened the door and pushed her outside.

"A test."

"What?" he slammed the door in her face. She turned around and watched as the sun came up. The light began to blind her eyes but nothing else happened. She covered her eyes with her arm and waited. She stood out there for a good twenty minutes before Alucard let her back in. He looked her over and noticed her eyes were blood shot from the sun even though she had them covered. Alucard suddenly went through the floor and dragged her with him. He took her to her room and locked her in and left. Tristan went and sat on the bed, not able to sleep at the moment. She wanted a bath and clean clothes but she just waited, not sure what was going on. Alucard was gone about thirty minutes and came back.

"I assume you would like a bath since that is all that you have been thinking about the last thirty minutes." he smirked at her again. Tristan nodded.

"Well then grab some clean clothes and I will take you to the bathroom dear."

Tristan stood up and walked to the dresser where her extra sets of clothes were and grabbed them and headed after Alucard to the bathroom. After being around him she had a strange calm come over her. She wasn't worried about her bad side coming out but the damn fangs wouldn't go away. She began picking at one of them but it just ended up hurting her.

"What's wrong dear? You haven't yelled or cussed at me since I got back."

"It's weird when your not here."

"You aren't mad that I have been reading your thoughts again?"

"Yes I actually am but I feel calm right now. Its strange. Sir Integra was right."

"About what dear?"

"That you can control me."

"I already knew that."

Silence fell over them again. They finally made it to the bathroom. He stood next to the door and waited for her to go in. She crossed the threshold and took her clothes off. She started the shower and hopped in. Tristan stood in the shower staring at the drain hole as blood ran into it. She stood there until the water turned cold and she quickly washed and jumped out. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at the fangs that she had never had before. Suddenly Alucard materialized behind her with his back to hers.

"You are going to get a cold if you keep standing like that."

"I don't care."

"You should. I am going to need you soon. We have someone to go after that is producing beasts that are killing humans again."

"Why do you need me?"

"Cause you are mine and I want to use you."

"Ah."

"Is that all you are going to say?" he turned around and stared at the back of her head.

"Yep." she turned towards him and he saw the pained expression on her face. He then dematerialized through the floor again and left her alone as she got dressed. He met her in the hall and walked her back to her room. She walked into her room and crawled into bed. Alucard left and locked the door behind him. He materialized in Integra's office and bowed.

"Yes Alucard?" Integra spoke as she did her paper work.

"Tristan can go in the sun but her eyes are affected by the sun. They become bloodshot. She will need some sunglasses."

"Okay. I still don't know what is causing her to do this though. I have no idea what they put her through that caused her to repress her memories as much as she has. I know she is the one who killed her parents but other than that I have no clue but I am working on going through the research her father was doing."

"Do you think that research pertains to her?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't gotten that far into it yet but her father was demented." she sighed.

"I am going to take Tristan with me to investigate the recent killings. We will be heading to Italy, since I believe that the Vatican has something to do with this."

"Do it. Come back when you have finished. Head out at night fall. I will continue working on this."

"Yes Master Integra."

He materialized through the floor again and headed to his room where he went to sleep until nightfall. Tristan couldn't sleep and ended up tossing and turning in her bed. The covers wrapped around her as she twisted to free herself. She ended up getting mad and accidentally bit her lower lip with the fangs. She hissed and covered her mouth with her hand and tossed the blankets off her bed. She grabbed a towel in her room and wiped the blood off her mouth. She decided she wanted to venture out but she remembered the door was locked and went back to the bed.

Night began to fall as Tristan crawled out of bed all groggy and exhausted since she tossed and turned all night. Alucard would be coming for her soon and she needed to get ready to leave. Tristan got dressed and brushed out her hair. She grabbed her swords and waited at the door for Alucard. Her wait was short because the door slowly opened and Alucard stood there.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes. We will be heading out tonight to Italy."

"Why Italy?"

"That is where we are supposed to go recon. We will head out tonight and stay at a hotel in Rome. We will then go out tomorrow night and do research." Walter walked down the hall at that moment.

"Sir, the jet is ready for your departure."

"Thank you Walter. Come Tristan."

They headed out of the mansion and entered a car. Walter drove them to a private air field, they then entered the jet and took off.

"We will get there in a few hours and we will check into our hotel and rest for the day."

"Okay."

Tristan pulled out a pair of head phones and a mp3 player that she kept hidden in her trench coat and listened to some bands ranging from Avenged Sevenfold to Metallica.

Alucard sat beside her as she listened to the music that was blaring out of the headphones in her ears.

"You are going to bust out your eardrums dear."

"Meh, I don't really care."

"I can tell you don't care, I'm just telling you not to."

She looked back towards the window and ignored him.

"We are going to investigate some strange creatures that have appeared recently and I believe that they originated in Italy."

"What kind of creatures?"

"They are mythological creatures it seems. Very strange and violent."

"Ah. Okay."

There was more silence as they sat on the airplane ride. Tristan eventually fell asleep and woke up a while later when they were landing in a private airport. Tristan descended down the steps of the plane to see the large city. The city was lit up with thousands of lights. Churches abounded around her. Rome was the home of Vatican City.

"Well isn't this nice." Tristan said in a sarcastic tone as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sounds like you are sort of back to normal dear." Alucard responded.

"Eh, I'm okay I gue..OW! Damn these fangs!" Tristan had accidentally bit her tongue while talking. Blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth.

"Son of a bitch." She tried to wipe the blood away from her mouth but Alucard stopped her. Tristan glanced up at him and saw him coming toward her face with his tongue already lolled out like a dog wanting a treat.

"No! No, no no no no no no no NO!" she retreated back away from him but was caught by his hand under her chin. He licked away the blood and smiled at her pleased with himself as she snarled at him and blushed.

"You know you liked it." he said as he began to laugh at her blush.

"Shut up you jerk." she walked away from him and took out her pack of cigs and lit one.

"You do know that you stress me out to no end." she glared at him from a distance.

"Yes I do know this but I enjoy bothering you."

"You are still a jerk." she walked off to the car that Walter just pulled around in. Alucard followed her. Once in the car the silence began again. The mp3 player blared louder this time. They drove for another twenty minutes and finally reached their hotel. Tristan got of the car and stretched. Alucard suddenly appeared next to her.

"Well we finally made it and it is only two am. Guess we get to relax for a while."

"We will get our rooms but we will not be relaxing tonight. Its still early." Tristan suddenly turned to Alucard.

"What? We just got here. Aww." her body drooped down like a scolded puppy.

"We have to get to work. You can sleep at dawn." Alucard strode into the building in front of them. Tristan followed but at a much slower pace, dragging her feet and whining the whole way. Alucard talked to the woman at the front desk and asked for two rooms next to each other. Keys suddenly flew at Tristan's head.

"Ah, what the hell!"

"Wake up dear. Those are your room keys. Second floor, room 204. Mine is right next to yours, 205. Take your things up there."

"Fine." Walter had her bag in his hand.

"Here you are milady. Enjoy your stay. I will be heading back to London now."

"Thanks Walter." she bowed to him. He turned and left. Tristan headed up the stairs to the second floor and found her room. She went in and found everything was luxury. Her eyes twinkled. She ran to the bed and jumped into the middle of it and snuggled into the covers on her bed.

"Awesome! Its so snuggly." She squiggled into her bed as Alucard walked into the room. He smiled at her.

"Come on, you can enjoy that later. We have work to do."

Tristan begrudgingly crawled out of her bed and followed Alucard outside.

"So what are we doing now? What are we looking for?"

"You will know when you see it. We are just going to search the city for now."

"Well that is boring." They began to walk down one of the main roads from the hotel. Tristan's swords jingled as she walked. They walked for another thirty or so minutes suddenly Alucard went down another road to a alley. Alucard had drawn his guns and was sighting on something ahead of them. Tristan finally caught up and drew her swords. She finally saw the giant beast in front of her and gasped. The beast looked a enormous lion but something looked wrong about it. The thing also seemed to have a person in its mouth, she could her the crunching and grinding of bones against teeth.

"What the hell is that?" she asked Alucard. The beast suddenly turned around and raised up on its hind legs, body parts hanging from its mouth. The beast suddenly dropped its kill. It then charged at them rushing down the alley, charging straight between them. Tristan jumped away but hit a wall behind her. Alucard jumped to another part of the alley away from the beast. Two giant paws pushed against the wall of either side of her head as a human face engulfed in red fur stared at her face to face. It suddenly shot her a nefarious grin that had several rows of what looked like shark teeth. Blood and flesh dripped from its wide jaws.

"Aww shit."

The thing suddenly looked angry from her words and unleashed a horried scream in her face. The beast backed away from her as a large tail swung around from behind it. Tristan didn't have time to move as she was smacked down the alley by the tail. She landed with a hard thump on the ground, her left side stinging from where she was hit. She looked down and noticed a giant gash in her side, that was turning purple and black. Blood poured down her side as she stood up. Alucard was standing next to her as she got to her feet.

"What the flying fuck is that thing Alucard?"

"That would be a manticore."

"A what?"

"A manticore. It has the body of a red lion, a scorpion tail or dragon tail and a human face with many rows of sharp teeth."

"Oh, that's nice. So I pretty much got hit by a poison tipped scorpion tail?"

"Yep."

"Well shit. Its turning purple and gross and its bleeding. Awesome." She winced in pain and connected her swords together. The manticore ran at them again as Alucard unleashed a flurry of bullets upon it. Once the beast was upon them, Tristan ran around Alucard and shoved her sword into its furry stomach. The manticore screamed and flailed at her with its claws knocking her down to the ground. The manticore shot its poison tail at her but missed as Alucard pulled her away from it. Alucard dispersed into shadows and snuck behind it.

He grabbed the manticore's tail and shoved it through the center of the beast. The beast screamed and snarled. It turned around and snapped down on to Alucard's head. Blood sprayed out of its mouth and it dropped his head on the ground next to his body. It wrenched it tail of it's belly and turned towards Tristan. She back tracked away from the beast as it jumped and snapped at her. She sliced at its head and ended up getting her blade stuck in it's big neck. It shoved her away with its enormous paws. Tristan landed over next to Alucard and noticed his head was detached from his body.

"Oh Shit!" she jumped up away from him and grabbed one of his guns and began firing at the beast that was busy trying to get the sword out of its neck. One of the bullets hit it in the head but it still wouldn't go down. It was full of bullet holes but it still came at her. She suddenly winced in pain again and noticed that the black and purple poison was spreading up her side slowly. She grabbed the gash in her side and continued to shoot the beast full of holes. She jumped away again just as the beast lunged at her. Suddenly a bright red flash caught her attention. Alucard's blood was reforming into his body.

"What the fuck?"

Tristan was too busy looking at Alucard when the beast jumped her and pushed her to ground. This time it stabbed her in the shoulder with its tail and ripped at her with its claws. Blood poured down out of her wounds as she struggled against the beast. The tattoo between her breasts began to glow bright red and she suddenly had enough strength to shove the beast off of her and grab for her sword still stuck in its neck. As she pulled the sword out she cut off one of its front legs. Blood sprayed across her and the manticore as she sliced off the limb.

It screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. Suddenly another blood fountain sprayed out of the beast as a gloved hand came out of the front of the beasts head towards Tristan. The beast twisted as she lunged towards it, slicing its head off below the hand that held the beast in place. Blood burst into the air as the beast fell forward at Tristan's feet.

She fell backwards, exhausted from the long fight. Her sword clanged to the ground as Alucard stepped around the dead form on the ground. Purple and black swirled up her shoulder to her neck, the poison still spreading through her system. She laid back on to the ground wanting the pain to stop. Her tattoo still red, grew brighter and brighter from the pain coursing through her body. Alucard stooped down next to her as she looked up at him.

"I thought you were dead jerk." Tristan smirked at him through the pain.

"I thought you would've died by now, dear. Well, you look close." he smiled evilly at her.

"I feel like I should be. It hurts really bad. Is there anything I can do about it?"

"I could always suck the poison out, but you detest the idea of me doing that." he teased at her. She attempted to stand up and stumbled a few times. Eventually she got to her feet.

"So, you rather me die here from something stupid like manticore venom or poison or whatever it is?" She tried going down the alley but ended up leaning against the wall, panting and in pain.

"No, it's just up to you this time dear." he smirked from ear to ear at her. She sighed.

"Just please do something. I'm not…. healing like I usually do." She looked down at her wounds as they still bled out from her. The red mark on her chest grew brighter as she winced in pain. Alucard bent down to her side and sunk his fangs into her side. He began sucking the poison out of her side. The black swirls slowly drained out of her white skin. Alucard pulled all of the poison out of her side and spit it out. Then he moved up to her shoulder and began doing the same process again. The tattoo on her chest slowly began to lose the bright red glow as the poison left her system. Alucard spit the last of the poison out of his mouth. She slowly stood up as her wounds began to slowly heal. Alucard looked over to her.

"That was a waste of good blood."

"Well that sucks. Sorry."

"You owe me." he said with a slow smile creeping onto his lips. She back peddled away from him and waved her hands in surrender in front of her.

"No, not right now. You can't suck the rest of my blood. I mean, I don't know if I have that much, or something." She blushed and her words jumbled in her mouth as he slowly creped towards her. He tilted her head back and sunk his fangs into her neck slowly. She jerked away from him and then started to enjoy the feeling and went limp in his arms. Her body slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. He then licked the marks where we bit her and picked her up slowly and started to carry her back to her hotel room.

The sun would soon be coming up and they needed to get back. He went into the hotel and up to the second floor and sat her on her bed. He then took her clothes off of her that had been destroyed. He then proceeded to take her boots off of her and covered her up in the warm covers of her bed. Alucard then proceeded to materialize through the wall into his own room.

The next day Tristan finally woke up around three pm. She stumbled out of bed, still weak from last night and bumped into the bathroom door.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch. Stupid door." She pushed the door open and went inside and started a hot shower. She stripped out of her underwear and climbed into the shower. It felt amazing against her soft skin. Tristan then washed her hair and body and climbed back out. With towel wrapped around her, she ventured to the mirror and stared at the fangs again. She poked them until she pricked her finger. She stared at the red blood that dripped out from the hole. Suddenly her mouth started watering as her mind began to race about licking it off. The blood taunting and teasing her raced down her finger. Her tongue shot out and gently licked the blood off her finger.

The taste of it just made her want more and she suddenly turned and left the bathroom trying not to think about it. Bright light suddenly filled her room. While she was in the shower a maid had come in to clean the room and left the curtains open. Her eyes began to sting and water as she rushed to her bed to hide under the blanket. Her eyes hurt worse than they did last time when Alucard shoved her outside for twenty minutes. She rubbed her eyes really hard but nothing seemed to help.

"Stupid light, why do you burn me? Ugh. This is frustrating. This has never happened before."

Her eyes continued to burn for the next few hours and didn't seem to get any better. Tristan thought she was crying at first or that her eyes were just watering really bad, then she touched the liquid coming from her eyes. It didn't feel like a tear. She whipped the blanket back to see the red liquid covering her finger tips. Tristan freaked out and ran into the bathroom but she couldn't see that well because of the damage done to her eyes. Her vision was blurry as she sat down on the bathroom floor, while the red tears fell from her eyes.

The sun finally began to set as Alucard woke up from his sleep. He stretched and got dressed. He retrieved a pouch of blood that he had brought with them and sucked it down like a Capri sun. Finally finished with his supper he left his room and walked into Tristan's room. He looked around her room and noticed the blood on her bed and saw the curtains open. The bathroom door opened slowly as she stepped out. Red streaks ran down her face as she looked at Alucard. She thought she had heard him and had finally decided to venture out from her hiding spot. Alucard strode over to her and lifter her chin up looking at her eyes which were blood shot. Blood streamed down from her tear ducts. He lifted his sunglasses staring at her tear ducts which had been damaged from something.

"Did you open the curtains Tristan?"

"No, when I got up they were shut. I took a shower and I assume a maid probably opened them when I was in the bathroom. My room was clean when I got out."

"Looks like you are becoming allergic to the sun. Here I have something for you." He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a pair of black aviator sunglasses.

"These are for you. Your eyes are sensitive to sun rays. We still don't know how this is happening but I think I know what is happening to you."

Tristan grabbed the aviators and on the bed.

"So, you know what is happening but you don't know why. I believe I am turning into a vampire but I..I don't know…" she sighed and walked back into the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and wiped her face down. Her eyes had finally ceased there bombardment on her.

"My darling, your eyes will be back to normal soon. You will still be able to go in the sun. Just wear those when you are in the daylight. Should help some until you adjust."

Tristan walked over to her bed and sat down. Her stomach suddenly growled really loudly. She gave Alucard a goofy kind of smirk.

"I think I am hungry. Ha…haha…ha."

"I agree with you. Well, lets order you something then." He walked over to the table next to her bed and grabbed a room service menu and handed it to her. She looked over the menu and decided to order some pizza. Alucard called room service and soon her order was brought to her. Her mouth was watering by the time it got there and she quickly put a piece in her mouth, then instantly hated it. Her face contorted. Alucard raised an eyebrow at her.

"UGH! I don't like it. It tastes wrong. Blah! I love pizza. Why?" She fell over onto her bed as her stomach complained again of hunger. Alucard sat down next to her.

"Maybe you can't eat that kind of food anymore."

She sat up instantly.

"Why would I not be able to eat "that kind of food anymore" as you say it?"

He shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with these." he pointed to her fangs. She instantly covered her mouth.

"Nope nope no no nope. No, I am NOT a Vampire! I don't drink blood. Nope no."

Alucard pulled something else out of his coat. This time it looked like a Capri sun container but it was full of red. Tristan pointed at it.

"That is, blood isn't it?"

Alucard nodded and handed it to her.

"Try it." She shook her head furiously.

"Nope."

"Try it."

"No." she shook her head again.

"Why not?"

"I am not a vampire. I rather do without thank you."

He put away the blood packet.

"Fine. Let's get ready to go then." Tristan stood up and grabbed her clothes. She ran into the bathroom and got dressed and put her boots on. She threw the pizza out on the way the door.

"So are we exploring again tonight?"

"Yes but we are going to spread out further this time. I will go a different direction then you tonight. You head down the road we went on yesterday. I will go the opposite direction." Tristan nodded and headed down the road by herself. Alucard smiled watching his new pet walk away from him. He knew he would be able to keep an eye on her with his way of telepathy. He could hear her thoughts anywhere she went, plus talk back to her.

Tristan had gone about a mile or so past the place they killed the manticore and hadn't noticed anything yet.

"Where is everything at? Last night we ran into a manticore, tonight nothing has happened. Ugh and I am hungry." Her stomach grumbled at her.

"_**I gave you a chance to eat earlier."**_

"_I don't want to drink blood. I am not a vampire."_

"_**But you are hungry, and you couldn't eat your food."**_

"_Shut up and get outta my head."_

"_**Muhahahahaha!"**_

"_Really, really. You are going to laugh in my mind. How annoying."_

"_**You know I love to pester you. I haven't really gotten to today so this is how I will annoy you, by talking in your mind."**_

"_Whatever jerk."_

Tristan continued down the road.

"_This is so boring." _

Nothing was going on. It was actually kind of weird. Silence suddenly fell upon her. She slowly drew her swords. Fog swirled in around her from nowhere.

"What the hell is going on?"

A man walked towards her slowly out of the fog. The closer he came the more the fog rolled in. She raised her swords waiting for the attack but the man budge but continued to walk towards her. She could finally make out his face. He looked angelic with his features and black hair that danced across his gentle features. Blue eyes glinted at hers as he stopped about three feet from her.

"Hello my dear."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see my dear."

"What?" He reached towards her as she backed away from him. Something didn't seem right. He looked angelic but he seemed evil. His eyes narrowed as he suddenly touched her face. Tristan's whole body froze as he touched her. She couldn't even talk.

"Now, my dear lower you weapons." Her arms complied even though she fought against it. Her mind seemed to fog over as her eyes glazed over entranced by his stare.

"Now, drop your swords." She did what she was told. He then let go of her face as he picked up her swords and took her sheaths. She still couldn't move, her mind wasn't as fogged up as it was.

"_Alucard!" _she whispered in her head but she heard nothing. The fog was keeping her from talking to him.

The angelic man touched her face again but soon it started to trail down her body.

"Now, my dear you will do as I say. Your dear master can't help you right now. He has his own troubles with one of my friends. So I am going to play with you."

Alucard had lost contact with Tristan, and was still trying to get into her head but something was blocking him out. Fog had also surrounded him. A beautiful woman walked out of the fog towards him as he raised his guns.

"What do you want Succubus?"

"Oh, me. I just want to play with a very handsome vampire. Why else would I be here?"

Wings suddenly sprouted from her back as she took to the air.

"Oh but I don't play with little demons." he smirked at her. She suddenly frowned at him and floated a few feet from him.

"But it would be so much fun. Having a vampire like you as a slave to me."

"I don't really care about your fun succubus." he shot straight into her left breast. She flew back through the air and caught herself. Her face then contorted viciously as she hissed at Alucard. Silver mist flew out of her right hand and formed into a sword. She then flew at Alucard slicing his arms and legs and finally landing a final blow through his chest. His limbs healed back together as he grabbed her sword and flung it from his chest. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. He put his boot on her head and shot her multiple times in the head. Her body went limp and dissipated.

"I told you. I didn't care about your fun." He turned around to head back to where Tristan was but was stopped by another succubus holding the leashes of two manticores. The succubus unleashed the two manticores.

Tristan woke up suddenly in a bed. She was shackled down with chains on her wrists and feet. The dark haired man walked towards her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. Her mind had defogged enough for her to talk.

"Oh just playing with my new toy." His fingers trailed up her body towards her throat and paused as he slid his fingers under her trench coat. She tried to wiggle away but it just made it worse. His hand was now fully under her coat and was starting to slide into her corset. He climbed on top her, straddling her hips as his other hand pulled open her trench coat. Tristan began to panic under him, struggling to break the restraints but nothing seemed to help. He withdrew his hand from her corset and his fingernails suddenly grew long and sharp.

He stabbed them into the leather bindings holding her corset together. With each cut the corset fell open more and more until her white breasts were revealed to the man on top of her. Tristan's heart began to flutter with fear and panic he grabbed the pink tip of her left breast. His left hand grabbed her by the chin and lifted her face up to meet his eyes. The bright blue entranced her again and her slowed back to normal. He continued to massage the white mound of flesh in his right hand.

"You calm my dear. I shall be gentle with you." Tristan began to moan a little as he began to pluck and twist on the pink tip of her breast. His other hand left her chin and went to her other breast and began doing the same thing to it. His head slowly sunk down to her left breast and his long tongue slid out and began to caress the pink tip. He slowly sucked it into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue. He released that one and went to the other one and began the same thing with it.

He then raised back up and slid down her body to sit across her thighs. His long nails trailed down her white skin and slid to the button on her pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and unzipped them. Her head went back into the pillow on the bed as he began to lick her hip bone that was exposed. He slowly began to pull her leather pants off of her as he continued to caress her hips. Her underwear was all that remained covering her. He then slid his head down between her hips and began to nuzzle into her black underwear. He rubbed his face against the sensitive spots that were hidden away. He took one of his nails and cut a slit down her underwear, revealing her to him.

"How amusing. You love the pleasure of my touch but you so desperately want to leave deep down in your subconscious." Tristan's mind had fogged over way too much for her to really understand anything going on but what was happening to her body. His left hand slid back up her body to rub one of the pink tips he had toyed with earlier as his other hand strayed down to rub the nub between her thighs. The sudden surge of pleasure caused her to jerk and shove her thighs together, trapping the man's hand.

She moaned loudly from the man moving his finger up and down against her and sliding down to go inside of her. He slowly pushed his finger in about an inch as she tensed up around him. He continued playing with her breast, trying to get her to let go of his hand with her thighs. His finger slid in another inch, then another until he hit a little wall blocking his entrance into her. His eyes suddenly brightened and began to glow bright blue. Black leathery wings sprouted from his back and fangs suddenly as he grew excited.

"Oh how wonderful my dear. You are still a wonderful virgin. I get to drain life energy from a virgin. I haven't done that in so many years."

He withdrew his finger from her and began to pull his clothes of himself.

Alucard had ripped one manticore apart already and was working on the second one. Gunshots fired rapidly from both of his guns hitting the manticore in his ugly human face. Blood spurt out from all of the wounds he inflicted on to it. It staggered and continued after him. Its massive claws ripped at him tearing one of his arms off but it just reconnected him.

"Stupid beast."

Alucard shot his arm out and caught it around the head and ripped its head off in one swift movement. The succubus was the only one left now. He wickedly smiled at her and suddenly surrounded her in shadows. A giant mastiff with eight eyes suddenly jumped onto her and began to tear her limb from limb as she screamed. Alucard then walked into to view of the woman dying on the ground. He grabbed her around the neck and picked her up.

"I'm sorry but I need to hurry and leave. So I have to do this quick." His fangs dug into her neck as she screamed again. Blood spurt from his mouth as he sucked her dry and dropped her corpse to the ground. The black surrounding them disappeared as he turned and ran into the night. Alucard tried finding Tristan's thoughts but they were dim and hard to hear. He finally got close enough to hear her.

"_Alucard. Where are you? Help." _

"_**I hear you now dear. Where are you?"**_

"_I don't know, I'm shackled to a bed. This man is taking advantage of me and keep putting me in a trance. I can't do anything!"_

"_**I'm coming for you just hold on. Just keep talking to me dear."**_

"_I'm trying to." _

"_**I will be there soon."**_

"_Alucard, hurry!"_

Alucard sprinted down the road faster. Tristan's thoughts started getting stronger and finally he could feel her presence near him. He lunged into the building he felt her in and started down the stairs toward the room that held her.

The man positioned himself over Tristan, the tip touching her warmth and pushing into her. Slowly he pushed himself into her. Then he let her out of her trance. She began to scream in pain, suddenly realizing what was going on to her. The incubus grabbed her left breast in his right hand suddenly shoved into her, breaking her hymen. Blood seeped out of her down onto the bed. The pain coursed through her body. The incubus began to shove in and out of her, quickly pumping in her and back.

The pain caused her to scream and buck violently hoping to get away but without any chance. Suddenly the incubus stopped. A red mist sprayed from his severed arm that just fell off. He jumped back off of Tristan and turned violently around. Alucard stared back at him. Anger crossed Alucard's face as he saw what the incubus had done. He began ripping the incubus apart, piece by piece just leaving his main torso and head left attached. Alucard had no words for the beast. He pulled his gun out and shot the him between the eyes and but while the beast was still alive he bit into his neck and sucked him dry. Alucard's eye became gentle as he looked over to Tristan who had tears running down her cheeks.

He unlatched the shackles and wrapped her in his jacket. Tristan looked up to Alucard who smiled at her gently. That was the first time she had ever saw him do that. He actually looked gentle and sorrowful. He carried her back to the hotel. He sat her in the bathroom of her hotel room. He undressed her and started a hot bath. He picked her up and sat her in the bath. Alucard then grabbed a wash cloth and began to wash her.

Tristan sobbed quietly in the bath as he continued to clean her. He finally got down to her thighs and she quickly covered her mouth not to let out a scream. Alucard stopped what he was doing and handed her the cloth. She began to scrub herself hard. Wanting to get all of the memory of the incubus off of her. Tristan rubbed so hard that she began to bleed and Alucard stopped her hand.

Gently caressing her hand he took the cloth away from her and washed her legs. He rinsed her off and picked her up out of the bath. He dried her off and wrapped her in a robe and carried her to the bed. He sat her down next to the bed and pulled back the covers. Tristan still continued to sob quietly as he picked her up and slid her into the bed. He covered her up and began to leave but she grabbed the sleeve of his grayish black coat.

"Can you …stay with me?" she asked between sobs.

"If you want me to I can." he sat down on the bed and began to stroke her red hair until she began to drift off to sleep.

"You are safe my dear. I won't let anything like that happen ever again." he whispered softly. He sat back against the headboard and continued stroking her hair until she slept and even after she was asleep.


End file.
